


The origin of Poptart

by UnholyKrow



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: a nosey asshole accidentally becomes a dad, sometimes a family is 21 gaolers and a fae, worlds tiniest egg has been spotted and hatched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: Y'know what they say, if it survives the night, finders keepers. Or something like that.
Kudos: 8





	The origin of Poptart

Patience settled into her den, holding in her paw what seemed to be the worlds tiniest egg. It wasn’t hers, nor anyone elses in her pack. It was far too tiny to be a Goaler egg, and they couldn’t breed with the other breeds of dragons. They were far to ancient to be compatible.  
But here this tiny egg was, barely the size of her smallest claw, in her lair. Patience let out a deep sigh, and settled down for the night. If it wasn’t crushed by morning, then she would speak with the others about what to do with it.  
  
~  
Morning came quickly, birds sang loudly, flying from tree to tree, waking the entire pack of goalers. Patience pried her eyes open, having slept horrible during the night, waking often to check on the egg.  
The telltale sound of bone plating scraping against bone plating came closer and closer to the entrance of her den. The eyeless goaler slinked into the den, his nose pressed against the ground.  
“ _Eye_ smell something New~, Patience. What have you found?” his deep, sultry voice grated against her brain.  
Patience rolled her eyes, and let out a huff.  
“Ah, you are awake. Now, what it is?”  
“For your information-” there was the faintest sound of a crack, “Its my new child.”


End file.
